When Fairy Tale Meets Mythology
by startraveller776
Summary: Emma's quest to save Henry is momentarily sidetracked when she and Hook hear unfamiliar voices in the jungle of Neverland.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my wacky imagination

**A/N:** This drabble was written in response to a prompt on Tumblr from boxfullofcats: "Because I'm evil: Captain Swan and Lokane meet up. ;)"

* * *

**When Fairy Tale Meets Mythology**

* * *

"I don't understand. This should be Alfheim."

"What makes you think it isn't?"

Emma frowned, looking back at Killian as they crept closer toward the voices. "Alfheim?" she mouthed. He shrugged in return.

"You're telling me _this_ is realm of the Light Elves?" said an unfamiliar female voice dripping with disbelief.

Emma quietly pulled aside some brush. In the clearing stood a petite woman, holding a device in her hand as she gestured toward someone unseen.

"What is that, I wonder," Killian whispered entirely too close to her ear for comfort. She ignored the warm chills prickling up her arms.

The woman's companion stepped into view and Emma's brow furrowed. While the woman looked every bit a human, this guy was anything but. He was tall and pale with dark hair, wearing armor that looked like he'd just stepped out of legend. Which, of course, he could have—considering the insanity that had lately become Emma's life.

"Again, what makes you think it isn't, Jane?" the man asked in a teasing tone. If it weren't for his odd get-up, Emma would guess that he was British. "As I recall, you've never been."

"Because I just know, okay?" The woman (Jane?) threw up her hands in exasperation. "What did you do?"

"You're blaming _me_?" He placed long fingers against his chest in mock offense.

"You're, well, _you_."

"This seems oddly familiar," Killian murmured next to Emma. She pressed her fingers against her lips to quiet him, though his comment had an unsettling ring of truth.

"I'm hurt, Jane," the man said, sounding the opposite of hurt. "You still think poorly of me after all we've been through. You seemed trusting enough last night," he finished with a leer that made Emma blush along with Jane.

Jane folded her arms and stared down her tall companion. "Unless you've stopped being the God of Mischief, I'm pretty sure this is your fault."

_God of Mischief?_ Emma shared a wide-eyed glance with Killian. As if she needed any more trouble on this dangerous quest to save Henry. She rifled through her memories from her school days. Who was the God of Mischief? Loki. Wasn't he a red-head, though? Then again, Killian wasn't exactly the image of Hook she had grown up with.

"Oh, but you love me," Loki said with a wolfish grin. "I give you the excitement you crave."

"Also familiar," Killian whispered. He grunted when Emma elbowed him. Annoyingly flirty pirate.

Jane scoffed, but Loki talked over her. "I think, dear Jane, we had better not fight in front of the children." Without looking, he pointed toward the brush where Emman and Killian were hiding. "You can come out now."

For a heartbeat, Emma panicked, caught between her flight or fight instincts. Killian tugged her elbow and she rose slowly. Jane let out a surprised noise when the two emerged.

"Not elves," she muttered, giving Loki another glower. "I was right." She turned to Killian and Emma. "Sorry. I'm Jane—Jane Foster. And this is," she paused, biting her lip, "uh, Loki."

Loki said nothing as he gave them a measuring gaze. The corner of his mouth was curved up in a smug half-smile, and Emma was pretty sure it was his default expression.

_Jane Foster._ Where had Emma heard that name before?

"Emma Swan and Killian Jones, at your service." Killian gave them a flourishing bow. "Though, I'm better known by another moniker: Captain Hook. Welcome to Neverland, love."

Jane's brows climbed her forehead. "Neverland? As in Peter Pan and the Lost Boys and _Tinkerbell_? It's all _real_?"

"Yeah," Emma finally piped in. "It's not all it's cracked up to be, trust me."

"And you're _the_ Captain Hook?" Jane pointed to Killian, her face a mask of incredulity. "The bad guy?"

Killian huffed a sardonic laugh. "I prefer misunderstood antagonist, but yes, I am the one and the same."

Jane glanced at Loki. "You would know something about that." He gave her a nonchalant shrug.

An uncomfortable silence fell over them. Emma kept an eye on Loki as she wracked her brain, trying to remember why Jane's name seemed familiar.

"So," Jane said, "fairy tales, huh? And you?" She nodded toward Emma. "Are you—?"

"A fairy tale princess?" Killian finished for her, having entirely too much fun with all of this. "Aye, lass. That she is—the fair daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White."

Emma gritted her teeth. She hadn't exactly acclimated to the idea of it herself, and it made her uncomfortable when others gleefully spouted it off. "Yep," she responded curtly. "That's me."

"Wow."

Loki sighed and rolled his eyes. "This is tedious. Have you nothing more interesting to offer than stilted pleasantries. We may has well be back on Asgard listening to Thor and Sif recount battle stories ad nauseum."

Jane's expression grew flat. "My generator didn't malfunction. You _did_ bring us here."

"Well, yes," Loki said with all innocence. "Alfheim is terribly dull, and I thought this would be more adventurous. I thought he—" Loki waved a hand toward Killian, "—would be more snarly and cutthroat. Reality turns out to be vastly disappointing."

"Hey, if you want an adventure," Emma said, "you're more than welcome to help us get my son back from Peter Pan."

Loki looked her over, really looked her over, as if he could ferret all her secrets. "Tempting, but no. Not enough of a challenge."

Killian let out a mirthless laugh. "You thought_ I_ would be a worthier foe than Pan?"

"No," Loki returned with disconcerting grin. "I thought you would be a more _comical_ foe. Unfortunately, you're only hilariously boring. Made soft by some woman who captured your heart, you glibly chase after her as she searches for her son with another man. Pathetic."

"Oh, yeah?" Emma interjected, not entirely certain why she was coming to Killian's defense. "And how long did you chase after her?"

Loki's eyes narrowed and Jane snickered. "The difference, _princess_," he said, "is that I _have_ Jane's heart. Does he have yours?" Before Emma could answer, he raised his brows in surprise. "Oh, he _nearly_ does."

Emma shook her head, feeling Killian's gaze on her. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Loki laughed. "You cannot lie to the God of Lies, Miss Swan." He took the device out of Jane's hands and fiddled with the nobs. "Come along, Jane. We shall leave these two to their quests."

"We're not going to help them?"

"Weren't you listening? No." He pressed a button on the contraption and it began to whine.

"We are not done talking about this!" Jane grabbed at the thing, but Loki held it out of reach.

"Oh, I know." He sounded like he looked forward to their discussion, and Emma tried not to wonder at what kind of twisted relationship they had.

Suddenly, a porthole made of swirling colors appeared in the clearing. Loki pulled Jane into it despite her protests and then it winked out of existence.

"Well," Killian said after a beat, "that was…interesting."

"Oh, my god." It finally dawned on Emma where she had heard of Jane Foster. "The comic books are real, too."

Killian frowned at her. "What are comic books?"

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading!


End file.
